Galilée, Le Docteur et un café!
by Shykeiro
Summary: Une autre One-Shot pour vous faire patienter ; Galilée veut un endroit calme, le Docteur joue aux devinettes et les cafés extraterrestres ont des effets secondaires étranges...


_J'ai toujours pas finit Child of Time, donc je reposte un One-Shot avec Galilée cette fois pour ceux qui voulait revoir cette gamine énervante qui souvenez-vous à bientôt dix-huit ans! Peut-être un autre One-Shot sera posté apès, je verrais selon mon humeur. C'est surtout pour vous faire patienter, car sincèrement, Child of Time 2 me demande beaucoup et est très compliqué pour ma pauvre petite tête qui déjà ne va pas fort fort alors bon. J'espère que vous appécierez l'histoire qui suit._

* * *

**Galilée, le Docteur et un café!**

Galilée sommeillait paresseusement dans les couvertures de son lit douillet installé dans les quartiers du TARDIS. Depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, la jeune femme avait pris un rythme de vie très actif et les heures de sommeil étaient rares dans ce monde universel. Parfois même, elle avait l'impression de ne pas dormir du tout. Un long sommeil éveillé qui se poursuivait même lorsqu'elle était debout. Est-ce que tout ceci était réel? Est-ce que tout ceci allait s'arrêter un jour? Elle ne voulait pas, elle n'espérait pas. Si elle pouvait ne faire qu'un seul vœu, se serait celui de rester dans ce vaisseau éternellement. Combien de femmes avaient fait ce même souhait, combien de femmes avaient été brisées par le départ de cet homme. Non, le Gallifréen n'avait aucune emprise sur elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme les autres. Elle n'était embarquée à bord du TARDIS que pour satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle. Elle partirait quand elle serait lassée. Non?

Le vaisseau tangua et jeta de son lit la terrienne qui grogna de mécontentement. Elle se dépêtra de toutes les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était enroulée, puis se redressa brusquement, prête à aller faire entendre au Docteur sa façon de penser quant à ses talents de conducteur. À peine dans l'autre couloir, une secousse la poussa contre le mur. Il faisait quoi? Du tango avec son vaisseau spatiale?

-Docteur!

Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit et la distance qui les séparait. Elle n'eu aucune réponse. Elle s'élança vers la salle centrale du TARDIS et s'arrêta net. Le-stupide-extraterrestre-complètement-déjanté-cinglé-et-étrangement-attirant-qui-lui-donnait-le-tournis-par-ses-arabesques-et-ses-imbécillités-délirantes était absent de son poste de commande. Alors pourquoi bougeaient-ils?

-Vous êtes où bon sang?

C'était une très bonne question. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée toute seule, sinon il allait en entendre parler à son retour. Galilée détestait ce genre de situation. Qui était arrivé deux fois depuis qu'elle voyageait avec lui! Fallait vraiment le faire…

Elle décida de revenir sur ses pas vers le couloirs qui menait aux chambres. Elle allait sûrement trouver le Gallifréen dans sa chambre. Elle l'espérait. Pourtant, les deux autres fois, il était à l'extérieur, pourquoi serait-il encore à l'intérieur cette fois-là? Elle se fia à son instinct, mais s'arrêta devant la porte de son compagnon de voyage. Devait-elle entrer? Cogner? Hurler? Elle forma un poing avec sa main et s'apprêta à cogner. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi?

Coupant court à son questionnement, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et recula brusquement sous le regard surpris de l'extraterrestre encore un peu somnolent.

« Que faisiez-vous? » Demanda-t-il curieux en se réveillant rapidement. Galilée s'étonna de cette capacité de régénération. Il était chanceux. L'information mit du temps à se rendre à son cerveau et elle ne se rappela la raison de sa présence que lorsque le Docteur se dirigea vers les commandes du TARDIS.

-C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question! Le vaisseau tangue depuis tout à l'heure et vous n'étiez pas là!

Le Gallifréen se tourna vers elle, puis vers le TARDIS. Il ne s'était assoupit que quinze minutes puisqu'il n'avait besoin que de ça. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait heurté son vaisseau dans ce court laps de temps?

« Vous avez certainement halluciné Galilée… » Soupira-t-il en trouvant que l'imagination des terriens donnaient de biens piètres résultats. Il se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard. Ce fut les yeux enflammés de sa compagne qui l'avertit du danger immédiat d'une crise de nerfs. Il recula par un réflexe tout à fait humain que ses anciennes compagnes avaient du influer en lui. « Bon, ne vous énervez pas, le TARDIS a du traverser une poche de l'espace-temps, ce qui aura fait tanguer l'intérieur, ce n'était rien. » Assura-t-il. Bon, un tout petit mensonge, mais lorsque l'on pouvait se débarrasser d'un sermon, il fallait prendre tous les moyens possibles. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme semblait s'être calmé, tant mieux. « Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui? » Ajouta-t-il avec son sourire espiègle habituel que Galilée adorait.

Elle réfléchissait. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire aujourd'hui? Elle était curieuse et voulait tout voir. Elle avait déjà beaucoup vu depuis qu'elle voyageait avec lui, mais la nouveauté était toujours la bienvenue et elle ne pouvait refuser une aventure avec lui, même si c'était dangereux et risqué.

-Je veux quelque chose de calme pour une fois, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce qui étonna le Seigneur du Temps.

Il semblait d'ailleurs en pleine réflexion intérieure.

« De calme? Vous demandez beaucoup. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur.

-Le plus grand génie de l'Univers ne serait même pas capable de trouver tout seul une toute petite place pour avoir un peu de tranquillité? Je suis déçue. Il est vrai que trop longtemps près du danger, ça brûle des neurones.

Il haussa un sourcil sur ce commentaire tout à fait méchant et gratuit. Il ne pouvait que se vexer, de toute façon, elle plaisantait, elle le provoquait. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, ce qui alerta la terrienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête?

« J'ai une idée! » S'exclama-t-il tout heureux de sa trouvaille qu'il ne partagea pas avec elle.

-C'est quoi?

« Mystère »

-Sérieusement?

« Mystère. »

-Non mais…

« Savez-vous la définition du mot mystère Galilée? »

Elle se tut en grognant. Elle avait l'irrésistible envie de lui hurler dessus, mais elle n'en fit rien. C'était en fait une habitude, une routine chez eux d'agir en gamins, alors elle ne se plaignait jamais. Plutôt, elle lui tira la langue. Réaction totalement enfantine direz-vous? Et bien oui.

-Je sais que ça rime avec amer Docteur…répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le Gallifréen sourit, mais n'ajouta rien. Il voulait garder le suspens jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination. Il avait l'idée clairement en tête et pour une fois, Galilée allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait, de la tranquilité.

« Accrochez-vous, le décollage est amorcé! » Plaisanta-t-il avec une grimace ridicule qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

La secousse l'ébranla légèrement. Lorsque le Docteur avait la gentillesse de la prévenir à l'avance, elle avait pris l'habitude de se cramponner correctement au vaisseau spatial, évitant ainsi les chutes et les collisions. C'était cette vie-là qu'elle avait toujours voulu, alors même qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle savait parfaitement que jamais rien ne pourrait remplacer ce qu'elle vivait maintenant.

À l'orphelinat, dans son lit, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de rêver de planètes, de vaisseau spatial et de découvertes. Elle s'imaginait voler dans l'univers intersidéral, visiter d'autres planètes que peu d'humains n'avaient la chance de voir et rencontrer d'autres civilisations. Elle se voyait héroïne d'histoire de science-fiction, elle se voyait sauveuse de planètes, elle se voyait protectrice de la Terre. Ce rêve fou, impossible qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance, elle avait pu le réaliser, grâce à lui. C'était étonnant d'un certain sens, mais elle lui devait beaucoup. En plus d'être un seigneur du temps extrêmement juste, il était un être humain dont la compagnie était idéale. C'était une chance qu'elle avait de faire ce voyage avec le Docteur, elle s'en rendait compte, alors que le TARDIS était lancé dans l'immensité de l'univers.

« Galilée! »

Elle sursauta et son regard rencontra celui de son compagnon de voyage. Il semblait exaspéré.

« Je sais pas ce que vous avez les humains, mais cette propension à tomber dans les vapes à chaque secondes est un véritable vice! » Chigna-t-il en abaissant le levier, faisant remarquer à la jeune femme que le vaisseau s'était arrêté. Ils étaient donc arrivés!

Elle passa outre le commentaire déplaisant de l'extraterrestre, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, et se précipita vers les portes du TARDIS.

« Une seconde! » S'écria le Gallifréen, freinant l'humaine dans son élan.

-Quoi encore?! S'indigna-t-elle, impatiente de pouvoir enfin savoir où il les avait amené cette fois. Toujours cette même curiosité, toujours cette même soif de savoir. Il eu un sourire mesquin et moqueur.

« Vous devez deviner, sinon les portes ne s'ouvriront pas. »

-Quoi? S'écria-t-elle blanche de stupeur. Devinettes? Monsieur voulait jouer au devinettes!

« C'est facile, c'est calme, c'est joli et nous pourrons nous y reposer. » Expliqua-t-il pas peur fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur le visage toujours plein de fierté de sa jeune compagne. Il ressentait une vague de triomphe à chaque fois qu'il la remettait à sa place, sans réellement en comprendre le sens. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de compétition entre eux, c'était plutôt comme…un défi, un pari, un jeu finalement.

Elle grogna. Il voulait encore la mener en bateau. Elle détestait quand il usait de son pouvoir sur le TARDIS pour la garder à bord. Elle lui aurait fait ravaler son sourire s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Malgré son agacement, elle se plongea tout de même dans une réflexion.

-Un sauna?

« Non. » Il s'était habitué à des mots qui ne lui disaient rien. Galilée s'était esclaffée pendant plusieurs minutes en essayant de lui expliquer ce en quoi ça consistait. Maintenant au moins, il n'avait pas à entendre ses sarcasmes.

-Un spa?

« Non. »

Elle eu un léger grognement.

-Une villa?

« Non plus, vous n'êtes très originale. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment, tout en prenant place sur son siège attitré.

-Vous n'êtes pas très encourageant, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine en signe d'exaspération.

« Qui cherche trouve. »

Elle s'enferma de nouveau dans son mutisme, ignorant royalement le Docteur, essayant de trouver ce à quoi pouvait bien penser l'extraterrestre tordu qui lui servait de compagnon. Ce n'était pas simple de se retrouvé dans l'esprit étrange de cet être, mais elle savait qu'elle arriverait à trouver l'emplacement. Elle finissait toujours par percer à jour ses pensés.

-Une île déserte?

« Déjà vous vous réchauffez, continuez comme ça. » Il était moqueur, elle s'échauffait.

Galilée poussa un énorme soupir de découragement qui au lieu de désespérer le Docteur ne fit que le faire sourire d'avantage. La mettre à l'épreuve était devenu peu à peu un de ses passes-temps préférés. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué bien souvent à ses dépends. Il la faisait frustrée.

-Une plage? Proposa-t-elle au hasard, n'ayant plus du tout envie de rechercher là où ils allaient.

« Bravo! » Cria avec extravagance le Gallifréen, faisant sursauter Galilée qui avait ralentit dans son enthousiasme. En entendant la réponse de son compagnon par contre, son sourire fit une nouvelle apparition timide. Ainsi dont il s'agissait d'une plage. L'information était plutôt intéressante. Elle regarda les deux portes, puis le Docteur, puis les deux portes, puis à nouveau le Seigneur du Temps.

-Allez-y, je viens vous rejoindre!

Elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du TARDIS sans plus donner d'explication au Gallifréen.

--

Il était perplexe. Comme le lui avait demandé Galilée, il était sortit à l'extérieur avant elle. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien être aller faire. Parfois, il n'arrivait pas à prévoir les gestes que poseraient cette jeune femme, il ne la comprenait pas toujours. Disons qu'elle restait un mystère bien étrange pour lui. Ça avait une tendance à l'agacer. La majorité de ses compagnes avaient été toutes plus ou moins prévisibles, se comportant comme des humaines normales et en même temps comme des amies extraordinaires. Pour ce qui était de Galilée, c'était une toute autre histoire. Premièrement, elle était loin de la terrienne standard qu'offrait la Terre; elle semblait bien au-dessus de cette moyenne. Une anomalie terrestre.

Il s'assit sur le sable chaud de cette planète qu'il appréciait surtout pour le calme qu'il pouvait y trouver. Certes, l'action, l'aventure et le danger était pour lui des sources de vies et de réconforts presque masochistes, mais la tranquillité avait ses bons côtés parfois. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu juste avant, ils avaient mérités une pause, un peu de vacance. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, ça ne durait jamais et de toute manière, Galilée ne tenait pas en place une seconde.

Ce n'était pas sans rappeler son propre comportement…

Son regard s'était perdu dans les vagues alors que ses pensés s'étaient accrochés à la partie précédente de son histoire. Un retour en arrière. Un retour sur soi. Il pensait à la première compagne qu'il avait eu dans sa neuvième régénération, Rose. Cette même femme qui l'avait suivit pendant bien des aventures, revenant toujours par des moyens douteux qui l'avaient souvent fait frémir. Rose…il ne put empêcher un serrement au niveau de ses deux cœurs. Il espérait qu'elle était heureuse maintenant. Elle devait vivre une douce idylle dans l'autre côté de la dimension. Il espérait qu'elle avait eu plus de chance que lui de ce côté. Ensuite il y avait eu la rencontre avec Sarah-Jane, puis Martha. La fougueuse Martha. Quel hasard que leur première rencontre eu été interrompu ou plutôt avenu à cause d'un problème extraterrestre. Venait après Donna. Donna avec qui il avait partagé ses connaissances pendant quelques heures, à qui il avait été obligé d'enlever la mémoire pour sa propre survie. Quelle cruelle expérience cela avait été, autant pour l'ancienne Donna que pour lui-même. Sa nouvelle séparation avec Rose ne l'avait guère aidé.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose finalement qu'on eu mis sur sa route l'indépendance et l'audace. Deux qualités voyageant à bord d'une même jeune femme : Galilée. Qu'elle fut la fille du capitaine Harkness était d'autant plus hasardeux. Finalement, les coïncidences existaient-elles vraiment? Il eu un sourire quelque peu contrit. Il avait tourné la page, lui qui revenait toujours en arrière, il avait réussit à mettre un point à des histoires qui n'en avaient jamais eu. Ainsi il pouvait repenser au passé, à ses compagnes, sans avoir à souffrir comme jamais. Il s'en était rendu compte. Avouerait-il un jour que sa nouvelle compagne y était pour quelque chose? Non, sûrement pas.

La porte de son vaisseau claqua –c'était semblait-il une habitude de famille de claquer aussi fortement une porte- (1) mais il s'y était accoutumé. Il n'avait pas eu le choix en faites. Il allait se retourné, faire comprendre à sa compagne de respecter son vaisseau lorsqu'un poids le heurta et l'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol. Il prit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir de l'intruse.

-Vous avez vu comme c'est beau ici, on se croirait dans un rêve. C'est magnifique, beau, superbe, merveilleux, extrêmement bien! Des vacances, un peu de silence et de calme, c'est trop!!!!

Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, hurlait, l'étouffait dans ses bras, ne cessant d'aller d'un côté à l'autre, parlant rapidement, s'esclaffant. Du moins, elle créait une atmosphère bien loin du calme qu'elle décrivait.

-Nous sommes si bien! Il faudrait venir plus souvent, il n'y a pas de plage ainsi sur Terre, c'est tellement dommage, tout le monde devrait pouvoir avoir la chance de s'asseoir sur un sable aussi blanc, aussi doux, aussi chaud, aussi confortable!

Son discours continuait, vantant les mérites d'une plage telle que celle-ci sans que le Docteur ne puisse réellement comprendre qu'est-ce qui arrivait à sa compagne. Ce n'était guère dans ses habitudes d'être aussi extravertie que ça. En faites, c'était bien pire! Hystérique était peut-être le mot qui conviendrait le plus à ce que le Docteur voyait. Il était totalement sidéré, la bouche légèrement entrouverte devant une Galilée en serviette qui semblait avoir été touchée par une euphorie mystérieuse.

-Et cette eau! Avez-vous vu cette eau? Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait guère à identifier. Elle commençait légèrement à lui faire peur.

« Évidemment que je l'ai vu… » Rétorqua-t-il, se demandant si ça allait virer en discussion orageuse.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se débarrassa vite fait de sa serviette -ou plutôt la lui lança au visage- et sauta à l'eau muni d'un maillot de bain bleu royal. Elle contrastait vivement avec la pâleur de l'eau.

Quant au Docteur, il essayait toujours de saisir le sens de cette mascarade. Il s'était redressé dès que Galilée s'était précipitée dans l'eau et il n'avait pour le moment bouger aucun autre membre de son corps. Soit elle était encore plus imprévisible qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord cru, soit elle était atteinte de quelque chose. La dernière chose étant plus probable, il essayait de voir les places potentielles à être coupables dans leurs destinations précédentes. Plus il réfléchissait, moins il arrivait à une conclusion. C'était une mystère brumeux.

Galilée piaillait, nageait, hurlait, riait, criait, souriait. Elle s'énervait sans même que rien n'eu interféré dans son organisme. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait certes pas empêcher le sourire amusé de poindre sur ses lèvres, mais les questions restaient sans réponse. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à profiter de ce spectacle loufoque que lui donnait sa compagne sans même en être consciente.

Elle qui essayait le plus souvent de se montrer sérieuse et mature, voilà qui offrait aux yeux une autre facette de sa personnalité. La jeune femme enjouée qui jouait dans l'eau ne ressemblait guère à la compagne réservée et distante qu'il connaissait à tous les jours. Elle n'était plus elle-même, tout en l'étant en même temps. C'était aussi intéressant et ingénieux qu'étrange et dépaysant. S'il avait su qu'il allait un jour voir Galilée ainsi, il aurait fait en sorte de pouvoir immortaliser ce moment. Heureusement pour elle, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas pensé à cette sorte d'éventualité, donc aucun moyen de faire que ce souvenir leur reste en image. Par contre, il ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler, étant persuadé qu'elle n'oublierait pas ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui.

-Docteur!!!!

Il se tourna à temps pour la voir courir vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante pour une simple humaine et ce fut comme dans un rêve qu'il se vit entraîner, puis poussé dans l'eau clair de la plage. Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité qu'une fois mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Il se redressa dans l'eau tiède et s'ébroua. Il entendit le fou rire de la jeune femme à côté de lui. C'est bien malgré lui qu'il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Voilà, vous êtes mouillé vous aussi Docteur! S'écria Galilée comme une gamine ayant gagné un jouet. Elle sautillait autour de l'eau, éclaboussant les parcelles de son corps qui n'étaient pas dans l'eau.

Il la suivit du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de s'élancer brusquement vers elle. La poussant sur le côté, il lui fit faire une chute –de quelque centimètres s'entends…- et elle tomba dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, son visage était étirer d'une moue boudeuse qui ne manquait pas de charme…!?

-C'est pas zuste! Maugréa-t-elle faussement vexée.

Ce comportement enfantin le déstabilisait, mais en même temps…

« Vengeance. » Décréta-t-il avec un sourire on ne peut plus moqueur étirant ses lèvres. L'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux de sa compagne le fit reculer. Elle était sûrement prête pour une autre attaque.

Le destin voulant lui donner raison, Galilée se jeta sur le Docteur pour l'obliger à caler dans cette eau peu profonde. S'en suivit alors une guerre à laquelle le Gallifréen n'aurait jamais cru participer. Comme quoi, il y avait des surprises à tous les jours.

--

Galilée n'en revenait pas d'avoir agit comme ça pendant près d'une demi-journée. Les souvenirs revenaient par petite dose, mais c'était bien assez pour lui faire sentir une honte énorme. Agir de la sorte, devant le Docteur en plus. Il fallait vraiment être…sonnée. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle deviennent aussi hyperactive. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ces images et de se dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Malgré tout, elle devait voir le bon côté des choses, s'amuser de cette façon avec le Docteur était une chose très rare, voir même impossible. Certes, ils se chicanaient, se taquinaient de façon quotidienne, mais le divertissement qu'ils venaient d'avoir était loin au-dessus de tout le reste.

Ses yeux regardait la plage qui s'étalait devant elle. C'était un endroit magnifique. Un ciel dont la couleur doré ne ternissait jamais ni ne s'assombrissait, une eau cristalline et transparente, un sable blanc toujours chaud, toujours doux. Un soleil d'un orange tendre et une lune d'une blancheur douce. Venusia. C'était le nom de cette planète. Le Docteur le lui avait dit durant les rares moments où ils avaient pu parler pendant leurs bagarre aquatique. Sans le vouloir, elle sourit.

Elle serra ses jambes contre son corps, son regard accroché désespérément à l'image des vagues devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds furent balayés par une douce brise fraîche remontant l'océan. Son compagnon lui avait dit que si cette planète n'avait ni jour ni nuit, la température changeait pour démontrer le changement de temps. Il ferait donc plus frais d'ici quelques minutes. Logiquement, ce serait donc la nuit.

Les portes du TARDIS se refermèrent derrière elle. Le Docteur était sortit de son vaisseau spatial. Les bruit sourd de ses pas s'approchait d'elle et quelque chose de lourd s'abattit sur ses épaules.

« Il va faire froid… » Se justifia simplement le Seigneur du Temps avant de se laisser tomber près d'elle.

Un seul regard suffit pour comprendre qu'il venait de déposer sa grande veste sur elle. Tirant sur les pans du vêtement, elle enserra ses épaules dans le tissu, sentant le réconfort de la chaleur.

-Merci, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux compatriotes, puis le Docteur éclata de rire, faisant sursauter la terrienne.

-Quoi encore! S'écria Galilée en sentant déjà l'adrénaline d'une discussion orageuse monter en elle.

« C'est que c'était tellement évidemment que j'aurais dû m'en douter avant! » S'esclaffa-t-il en ne pouvant plus se retenir. « Vous êtes tellement accro à ça que j'aurai du le voir dès que les effets eussent commencés. »

Galilée lui lança un regard noir.

-C'était quoi?

« Vous avez bu du café avant de venir me rejoindre n'est-ce pas? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il s'était fracassé la tête contre quelque chose.

-Oui mais je…

« Et c'était du café que vous aviez trouvé dans le TARDIS non? »

Elle haussa un sourcil sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Mais oui, où vouliez-vous que je…

« Et bien voilà votre explication. Ce café vient d'une planète très fertile en graine de caféine et disons que ça n'a guère les mêmes propriétés sur les gens comme moi que sur les humains comme vous. »

Elle avait compris, mais espérait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de poindre dans son esprit.

-Donc si vous auriez deviné vous auriez pu éviter tout ça? Demanda-t-elle sans savoir si elle tenait réellement à savoir la réponse.

« Théoriquement oui… » Répondit-il sans savoir qu'il aurait peut-être du ne pas répondre.

Le regard de Galilée s'assombrit.

-Ah et vous pouviez pas y penser plus tôt! Commença-t-elle à hurler. Non, à la place il a fallut que vous préfériez me laisser faire l'idiote en me ridiculisant devant vous! On voit où sont vos priorités. Il me semble qu'un raisonnement aussi simple aurait du vous avertir bien avant!

Elle continua de vociféré pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le Galliléen lève une main pour la faire terre.

« Oui j'aurais peut-être pu éviter cette pagaille, mais dites-moi, regrettez-vous ces dernières heures? Répondez sincèrement Galilée. »

Il avait demandé tout ça avec une douceur et un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Douchée, elle regarda ailleurs, évitant soigneusement les yeux de son compagnons.

-Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je recommencerai un jour.

Elle grogna, sachant précisément qu'elle avait répondu ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde, mais qu'en plus, c'était totalement vrai. Frustrée, elle lui lança une poignée de sable et il répondit par un rire qui se révéla extrêmement contagieux, puisqu'elle éclata de rire à son tour. Ils savaient que les vacances étaient bientôt finis, mais ils pouvaient encore en profiter, tant que l'horloge continuait son périple à travers le temps, car dès que leurs pieds fouleraient à nouveau le sol du vaisseau, ils seraient repartis vers de nouvelles aventures, de nouveaux dangers et de nouvelles rencontres…

--

(1) Clin d'œil à : _M'aimes-tu assez pour détruire le monde?_ où Jack claque les portes du TARDIS au moins deux fois de suite au plus grand damne du Docteur.


End file.
